Crimson Tears
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Summary inside. SasuNaru Vampire Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Tears**

**MrsUchihaClan**

**A/N Ok I have devoted myself to actually finishing a story and I hope this one will be it. Warning: Yaoi, Blood, Vampires... and more.**

**Disclaimer: The anime itself is not mine but the story line isn't really either. If you've read I dream Shades Of Red by Ever-The-Optimist then you would recognize the story line but I hope it's not written exactly the same. I hope you recognize my MrsUchihaClan special touch!**

**Summary: Sasuke's a vampire, Naruto's a human, yada yada yada they meet, all this bad stuff happens and I laugh while you cry at Sasuke's death! JK ok real summary: Sasuke met Naruto at a club... little did Naruto know what he was getting himself into the moment he laid eyes on his beloved Sasuke. Like I said before, it should be similar to I Dream Shades of Red so please enjoy. **

"Naruto!" My secretary, Karin, yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at her, "Yes?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Come to the club with me!" She wined in a begging tone. I rolled my eyes again and then asked, "If I go with you will you leave me alone?" Her face instantly lights up, "Yes!" She says as she runs off to get ready.

We took off work early considering we knew we would get stuck in traffic. Karin drove me to her 'secret club' that apparently only she and her friends knew about which was hard to believe considering there was _a lot_ of people there. Karin told me all about the club until I looked over and noticed a strange man in all black staring- no _glaring _at me by the entrance to the club. I tugged on Karin's shirt and she turned to look at me, stopping her rampage of words that flew from her mouth with a slight slur. "Naruto? What's wrong?" She asked me lightly. I jerked my head in the direction of the man staring at me and she followed my gaze to the stranger. She laughed as she said, "That's Sasuke, he's a friend of mine so you have no reason to be afraid of him. He won't hurt you, I promise, but you should go over there and try talking to him. He's a pretty interesting guy once you get to know him, and I'm sure your going to be seeing _a lot _more of him now that I've brought you here. Poor guy." She mumbled the last part to herself but I still heard her. I sighed and stood up, walking to the door to talk to the guy named _Sasuke_. As I got closer, to my dismay, his glare turned as cold as ice and he started to back away from me. I scowled in his direction before demanding, "What the hell is you problem!" Sasuke looked down at me, his cold eyes bitter with, what seemed to be, hate. "My problem? You shouldn't be here." He said softly, repeating what I had said. "What! And who are _you_ to tell _me_ that _I _have to leave! Are you, like, _God_ or something! Because last time I checked, it was a free country and I could be anywhere I wanted at any time I chose!" I scoff, ready to turn on my heals, but something stops me. Sasuke's expression softens, just the slightest bit bit I can still tell he's smiling... somewhere inside. "You haven't changed a bit." He whispered softly, and it made me think that he was some sort of stalker, but I shook the thought off. I sighed before sticking my hand out, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you?" I asked. Sasuke first looked surprised but then smirked, as if I was offering him a challenge and took my hand, "Sasuke Uchiha, next time don't make the same mistake again." Sasuke said as I blacked out.

I remember falling into a sort of blackness, but that was really it. Everything was dark and I felt numb, I couldn't move my body at all and it seemed every time I tried to talk my voice would get stuck in my throat. "Naruto? Naruto? Oh thank God Naruto you're awake!" I heard Karin's voice say before arms were thrown around me neck. "Karin!" A voice cold voice threatened and the warmth from the girl was instantly gone. "I'm terribly sorry, Sasuke-Sama this won't happen again." Her voice was suddenly very serious and I heard the door open. I knew Karin was gone and I opened my eyes, I wanted to know where I was and who I was with. My eyesight was very blotchy at first, I saw a lot of white spots dancing in my vision before it actually focused. "Mmm, Sasuke..." I complained the name of the man I had met last night. _That's it! I blacked out after I touched him! _"Naruto?" A deep voice was next to my ear in an instant, it was dripping with concern. I huffed and turned on my side, wincing in pain. I tried opening my eyes again and this time got a different response, I saw a bunch of bright colors but I realized the lights were off. My eyes roamed the room, taking in my surroundings before they settled on one, single thing, a beautiful creature. I reached my hand out and tried to touch it, I caressed it's cheek. I went over every part of it's face before my hand moved to the hair, I loved how it felt in my hand. It was soft and it smelled of lavender and honey. A heard a low chuckle and forced my eyes to focus solely on what was making that beautiful sound, "You're awake, my beloved?" The voice asked and I nodded. Whoever was asking such a question reached out and stroked my hair. I was very happy for a moment before I propped myself up on my elbow and looked into the dark, onyx eyes that belonged to the voice. My eyes then moved to his hair, then nose, mouth and so on. He was beautiful, as far as I could tell and I wanted more of him. I leaned into him and brushed my lips against his, wondering what kind of a reaction I would get. He froze for a moment before he leaned back in and kissed my forehead. "Sleep, you look tired." It was not a question but a statement. I wanted to open my mouth and object but the man silenced me with a peck before saying, "I will be here when you wake." I drifted off back into the darkness, listening closely to the hum of the voice. Before I fell asleep I realized the man who owned the voice and the face that I had seen was Sasuke.

When I woke up I found Sasuke by my bed just like he had promised and I found myself craving his attention. I yawned, even though I didn't need to and switched so I was laying on my side that faced Sasuke. Sasuke looked at me over the edge of his book and the corners of his lips upturned into a smile. "Good morning handsome." I mumbled quietly, my voice slurred slightly, for my tongue felt thick. Sasuke smiled at me before leaning down and kissing my cheek, "Good morning my love." He said, setting his book down on the side table next to my bed and getting on his knees so he was in level with me. I smiled and moved forward towards him and then, right before he thought I was going to kiss him I whispered, "Where am I?" Sasuke looked surprised at my question but then sighed and said, "You are at my home," I felt panic shoot through me but I ignored it. "I have to go home." I stated. Sasuke looked hurt and surprised, "Why?" He asked. "My things... are in my apartment. I also have a job, it would be bad if I didn't show up for work my boss would be angry." I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. Sasuke shook his head, "I went by your apartment and got all of your things. I also went by your land lady and told her myself that you were moving out. I then went down to you work and handed in your resignation letter to your boss." Sasuke explained. I instantly felt panic and anger rise up so quickly I couldn't stop myself when I lashed out. "Why! I have a life! I need money! How am I supposed to live now!" I demanded. "You have to live here now." He said loudly. "Why do I need to be here?" I asked again. "You don't remember what happened then." Sasuke stated angrily. "How about you tell me then if you so worried about it!" "You were attacked while we were at the club, a... someone tried to kill you... he wanted your money or something like that and when you told him you had none he shot you. So I saved you." Sasuke stated easily. "Oh? And why is that?" "You were dead, Naruto. If I hadn't been there you would have died." "So what? You just, like, jumped in front of the bullet?" Sasuke shook his head. "No he shot you and you bled half to death. You were as good as dead and I had no other choice so I changed you." Sasuke hesitated as he said that, pausing ever so often to check my facial expression. "You. Did. WHAT!" I heard a yell come from outside the door as a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes stormed into the room. "Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the girl. She paid no attention to him, though, her eyes were solely on me and she continued glaring. "U-um... can I help you?" I asked. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" She demanded from Sasuke. "This is Naruto, you remember him don't you?" He asked. She glared before saying, "Yes I remember him but why is he here and why is he a vampire!" She asked angrily. "I'm a what?" I asked but they ignored me. "Sakura you heard didn't you? He was dead. What was I supposed to do? Leave him there for the dead? You know very well I couldn't do that." Sasuke said. I angrily searched Sasuke's face for any kind of explanation but when I found none I walked past both of them. "Naruto where do you think your going?" Sasuke demanded, catching my wrist before I even had a chance to open the door. "I'm leaving, isn't that obvious?" I asked. Sasuke sighed and then said, "Naruto sit down on the bed, I need to speak with you. Sakura, I believe it would be best if you left."

After a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours, of explaining I finally knew exactly what was going. Sasuke was a vampire and he's known me for a long time, my whole life practically. He fell in love with me the moment he laid eyes on my, which is called imprinting which I'll go into later, and since I was about to die he did the only thing he could think of doing which was changing me. After I was changed I developed feelings, which weren't my real feelings until now, for Sasuke and he is now considered my Sire. But for the time being I love Sasuke and it _is_ pure as far as I'm concerned. Ok so I mentioned imprinting right? Well that's basically a thing only strong vampires can do, Sasuke didn't believe he was able of producing such a feeling before but changed his mind. Anyway so when a vampire imprints it's basically what humans call soul mates. It's also a love at first sight moment. When a vampire comes in contact with his/her _soul mate_ they imprint, meaning they find anyway to enter their special person's life. Sasuke's way was getting a part time job at the orphanage I lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Tears **

**Chapter 2**

_**MrsUchihaClan**_

**A/N Sorry for the _way_ over due update! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Ok so let me get this straight... I'm dead? And Sasuke changed me? And now I'm stuck in his basement! Obviously so. Now what? I mean, I had a life, I had friends (Not really) and I almost had a girlfriend. (Not even close.) (SHUT UP SASUKE! WE DON'T NEED YOUR INPUT ON EVERYTHING!) "So I'm, like, dead right?" I asked Sasuke. He smiled slightly and then nodded,

"If that's what you want to call it then, yes, you're dead." He said. I nodded thoughtfully,

"Hey... Sasuke? Can I go out? Of this room, I mean?" I asked him. Sasuke frowned and then turned his back to me so he was facing the door,

"You need to feed before I'm aloud to let you out. If you don't feed and you go out there you'll go crazy, trust me." Sasuke denied my request and then left. I sighed and then shifted my weight so I was leaning on my left foot. I put my right hand on the right side of my hip and then started chewing my bottom lip. Now I had some time to think, 'I don't know anyone in this house and Sasuke was a stranger to me only a few days ago. Actually... I don't know how I was out. Maybe I should ask Sasuke?' I sighed and sat down on the bed, "I have to wait until Sasuke gets back from hunting so I can ask him. On top of that I don't have my cellphone so I can't call anyone to come and get me. Ha, I bet that wouldn't be a very good idea, what about the sun? Does that hurt us? Dang I gotta ask Sasuke..."

"Naruto are you _talking_ to yourself?" Sasuke's voice asked. I looked up at Sasuke with a confused look on my face and Sasuke chuckled, I must have spent so much time thinking about what I needed to ask Sasuke that I lost track of time.

"Sa... Sasuke?" I questioned. Sasuke smiled down on me, it made my heart leap, and nodded. "Uh... Um... Can-can I leave now?" I asked again.

"No, sorry, like I said before you need to feed." Sasuke shook his head and it made me almost really angry.

"Well how that _fuck_ am I supposed to feed if you don't let me leave this God damn room!" I demanded.

Sasuke frowned, "Naruto you're supposed to suck my blood, I thought we went over this." Sasuke explained.

"Like _hell_ I'm gonna suck your blood, maybe when pigs fly!" I screeched. Sasuke sighed and then rubbed his fingers over his temples.

"Naruto you have no choice, if you don't drink my blood I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to force you and I'm sure you _really_ don't want to experience that." Sasuke threatened. My eyes went wide and my feet gave out underneath me. I fell onto the bed and Sasuke climbed on top of me. He forced my head to his shoulder and my fangs emerged from my gums. I could feel that the force from my fangs had caused my gums to start bleeding but I didn't care. I sank my fangs into Sasuke's pale skin, I loved the way the skin broke and all the wonderful feelings that spread through me. I could feel exactly what Sasuke was feeling, angry he had to use force, content with just being around me, fear that I might end up never feeding on my own, happy that I was feeding from him, love... just for me. I instantly pulled my fangs out of Sasuke's skin, not really caring that I was still thirsty.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked me, his hand went to his neck to stop the bleeding. With the new blood coursing through me I could feel Sasuke's emotion change but I really couldn't care less. "What's wrong?" Sasuke tried again. I shook my head and moved back in to his neck.

"Nothing, just surprised." I said, licking at the wound I had created. Sasuke's hand brushed through my hair, pausing ever so often to untangle a knot.

"About what?" He asked at last.

"The... feelings... is that.." "Normal?" He asked, cutting me off. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Hmm... how to explain? Ok when a vampire turns it's first vampire, they're called fledglings, it creates a certain... _bond_, and they can feel each other. No, no, I phrased that wrong. Ok they can feel each others presence, if that makes sense, like the first vampire I changed went terribly wrong and he almost died." I felt my heart squeeze at the fact that I wasn't his first, "I needed help so I can't really call him my first, but still, so we can _sense_ each others presence. Do you get what I'm saying?" I nodded, "Good ok going on, now this is where you come in, since you're my second I will have a stronger bond with you. For example, when you fed you could probably feel exactly what I was feeling at the time I had hunted and what I was feeling at that time. Now, because you have my blood in you, you can feel anything I'm feeling. We can also talk telepathically and that won't change no matter where we are. If I am away on business and you are here I will still be able to talk to you. We can also tell exactly what the other is doing the moment it happens." Sasuke paused to look at me to make sure I was getting all of this. I nodded, urging him to go on. "I will also be able to feel what you feel physically for instance, I can feel that you really need to sneeze but your holding it in." The moment Sasuke said that I sneezed and then looked up at him with my infamous grin. Sasuke smiled softly before he ran his fingers through his hair, I felt it and it felt like he was touching me directly. I started to get really nervous, is that how it's going to be.

Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry, you'll only feel the things I want you to and I can only feel the things you want me to." He explained. I nodded and then Sasuke frowned, "You're still thirsty." He stated. Sasuke tilted his head slightly and I instantly bit back into the wound I had already created.

"Sasuke, in history class we had talked about the origins of vampires and our teacher mentioned something about vampires feeding from each other." I said, after I fed from Sasuke he was pretty week so we decided to stay in my room and take a nap. Sasuke looked down at me with a thoughtful look and then said, "Mm, it's a very sacred and forbidden thing to do. When a vampire shares it's blood with another and then the other vampire does the same it's called mating, or binding. So let's say that I now drink your blood, that would mean that I'm binding myself to you for eternity. It's forbidden because it keeps you very weak without the person who you mated with." Sasuke explained.

I nodded thoughtfully then crossed my arms, "Ok so let's say you _do _drink my blood, what would that do to me? Does that mean you can't drink my blood, like, _ever_?" I asked confused.

Sasuke shook his head, "No that's not it, I can only _not_ drink your blood as long as mine is in your system..."

"Wait what does that mean?" I asked, cutting him off.

"As long as my blood is still coursing through your veins I can't drink your blood. Same goes for me, which is why feeding off of other vampires is prohibited unless they're your fledgling. Basically that means that we have to be careful, you can _only_ feed off of me and I'm not aloud to drink from you." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke... why would it be so bad to be mated to someone?" I asked him confused as to why it would be bad.

"Hmm how to explain? It would be like eating the same thing over and over again... kinda like you and ramen," Sasuke teased, making me stick my tongue out at him and cross my arms, "You can only feed from your mate and the same goes for them, I would guess that it gets boring but I wouldn't know. Also, once you mate you can never do it again, which is part of the reason why you're not aloud to do it." I pursed my lips and then turned on my side so I could look out the window that was heavily curtained.

I sighed in defeat, "Ok I give up, I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." I said, huffing as I turned back over on my side so I could return to Sasuke's heat. To tell the truth now that I'm a vampire I don't get hot or cold, but when I'm with Sasuke I really do feel like I'm getting warmer. Sasuke isn't really hot or cold but it feels like a wave of heat or... _something_ is pulsated through me. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his honey lavender scent, "Mm, I love you." I whispered very quietly, so quietly he shouldn't have been able to hear it. But of course, with me being the loud mouth I am (Sasuke's thousands of years old) he did hear.

**-Normal POV-**

Sasuke listened to the younger boy's breathing and was shocked when he heard, "Mm, I love you." It was very faint but he still heard it. Sasuke smiled and leaned into the blonde hair of the younger boy, "Hmm? What was that?" Sasuke asked nuzzling into the tufts of blonde hair.

Naruto shook his head causing his bedhead hair to tickle the older boy's face, "Nothin, just thinking aloud." He said.

"Mmhmm, sure you were," Sasuke disagreed.

"Sasuke what do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"I only want you to be honest with me."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Why is this so important to you?" Naruto asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Because you're important to me."

"..."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? You only asked me to repeat what I said. If it's that important to you then fine, I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said, laying back down on the bed. He shifted so he was on his right side, facing the widow again.

Sasuke paused before he said, "Thank you."

Naruto frowned, _That's it?_ Naruto closed his eyes and almost felt like crying. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you for what?" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper, so quiet that only the best vampire ears could hear it.

"For being my precious person." Sasuke said. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and snuggled into the crook of his neck, "I love you. So much." He whispered.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Yeah. Me too." He whispered back.

**-Naruto's POV-**

I wanted to stay like that forever, I loved Sasuke so much that I don't think I would have been able to move even if I wanted to. I switched sides so I was snuggled into his chest. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked chuckling. His laugh was beautiful, it made me all giddy and tingly.

"Uh-uh, I ain't tellin!" I screeched silently, turning away from him. Sasuke frowned and pulled me closer to him, he pushed his legs so his knees were right behind the back of mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my hair.

"Ah, ah, ah, your not aloud to pull away from your master." Sasuke said tsking.

I gulped at that word and jumped out of the bed we were laying on. I ran to the door of the room and sprinted out, I was greeted by a bunch of people at my feet.

"Uh... hi?"A boy tried, he looked about my age, ok scratch that, they _all_ looked about my age.

"Hi." I said, walking around the pile of vampires on the ground outside of the door.

"We weren't eavesdropping if that's what you think." A girl with blonde hair said, she stood up and brushed herself off before she stuck out her hand, "Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Naruto." I said, continuing to find the kitchen, it was my mission, BELIEVE IT!

"Last name?" She asked.

"I know you." I replied, I remembered Ino from the college I went to.

"I don't remember you." She stated easily.

"Uzumaki. You went to my college." I said

"Ah, I remember you now, you were that weird kid. I wondered why you kept to yourself, it's good to know your a vampire too. But I didn't smell the scent of your master on you..." She said thoughtfully

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you kidding me? I wasn't a vampire then!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry, I wondered why you reeked like human. So how did you become a vampire? Who turned you... and when?" She asked.

"Ino," A voice scolded, making me jump a little as someone placed their hands on my shoulders, "It's rude to ask someone that."

"No, no it's fine. If you really want to know, I've only been a vampire for a few days and I was turned by..." I trailed off and looked up at Sasuke, asking him if it was ok to tell her.

"_It's fine, just tell her you idiot_." Sasuke's voice rang loud and clear in my head. I gasped, surprised to hear his voice in my brain.

"Sasuke turned me." I said, turning to go back to looking for the kitchen.

Sasuke took my hand and lead me away from them, "_This way, you better remember it._" Sasuke said in my head (Hey that rhymed!) (No one cares.) (F off!) again. I was lead down a dark hallway and into a big living room where a _bunch_ of people were sitting.

"Hey dude, you must be Naruto!" A boy with milky brown hair and brown eyes said with a toothy smile.

"Yeah..." I said, I wasn't too sure about how to respond to this guy. He seemed to energetic, and this is coming from they guy who can stay up for three weeks straight and _still_ be loud and hyper.

"Damn I have heard _sooo_ much about you." He said, nudging Sasuke on the arm. I wanted to ripped his throat out at that but I made no move, "Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." The boy said.

I smiled at him then turned around to face the fridge, "Is it normal that I'm hungry?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded and opened the fridge. He pulled out a pizza box and handed me a slice, "Perfectly normal." He said.

I smiled and cocked my head to the side before I pucker my lips the slightest bit, "_Kiss me._" I begged Sasuke in my mind.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, he touched his lips to mine in one swift movement before he moved away and smirked.

I frowned at his movement but I figured it was better if we waited until later (When we get back to our room) to have our "romantic" moments.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girls voice screeched, ripping me from my thoughts. My eyes narrowed instinctively, I could feel Sasuke's anger welling inside of him as the girl clung to his arm before she asked aloud looking at me, "Who's this? Your new _boy to__y_?" She spit the last words at me like I was some kind of thing. My eyes widened and I turned to Sasuke for an explanation.

"Oh _I _can explain!" The girl said happily, "Have you met Sai? Sasuke-kun's _other_ boy toy? No of _course_ you haven't, that's because Sasuke-kun finished him off a _long_ time ago. He must like you a lot, though, if he's turned you into a vampire."

I could feel the wave of emotions that passed through Sasuke but I was no where near caring, not after what she had just told me. "Naruto wait!" Sasuke called. I ran. I ran as fast as I could and I had _no_ idea where I was going. I ran past the people at the door of my room and into a room which wasn't even a door at all, I was outside.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Wanna see what happens next? Review to save Naruto from skin cancer and to keep my fingers moving XD! Ok well I'll see you next time!**

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Tears **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I know! I'm sooo terrible because I've been writing other stories before finishing this one! But you have to understand that I have _terrible _writer's block sometimes so please forgive me! THANKS FOR REVEIWING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _not_ own Naruto, nor the story line really. I _do_ own my ideas though.**

**INSPIRATION: _I Dream In Shades of Red_**

I was scared, _very_ scared. So scared that I stopped running to figure out where I was. Gah! How could Sasuke let her talk about that, even if it was true! He's a bastard, that's what he is! He doesn't care about anyone's feelings! He thinks he can just walk in and out of my life! _Hell_ no!

"Naruto come back inside." Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near you!" I yelled back. I walked over to the shade of the apple tree because it was so hot outside.

"Naruto... _please_." Sasuke begged.

I shook my head again, "Do you want to explain to me what she meant or are you just going to blow it off like all my other questions?" I asked bitterly.

"No... Naruto I'll explain if you come inside, _please_." Sasuke begged again.

"Why don't you come out here, then, if you want to stop me so much." I asked tauntingly.

"Because I'm not resistant like you are, I'll get burned if I come out there into the sun." Sasuke explained patiently.

"Oh... sorry." I apologized softly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Sasuke said lightly, I wanted nothing more than to go over to him and feel his arms around me. I wanted to feel him hold me against his chest and brush his fingers through my hair.

"Naruto come over here." Sasuke said softly but demanding.

"Mkay." I agreed and walked over to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Mm, this is more like it. Sometimes I forget how warm and fragile you are." Sasuke muttered into my hair.

I smile and shake my head slightly, "Mm, is that your way of saying you love me?" I asked.

"No, it's my way of saying I love holding you. I love how soft your skin is and how you always feel like the sun. I love your hair, too. But you know what I love most about you?" Sasuke asked.

I shake my head telling him to go on.

"I love your personality, I love how you speak so gently with people as if your afraid you'll break them. I love how you accept everyone and everything no matter what crime they've committed or how much they've hurt you. This is my way of saying I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said as he kissed my forehead.

"Teme, why can't you just come out ans say it? I love you too, you bastard." I said.

_**TBC**_

**OK OK DON'T KILL ME! I know I've taken forever but you have to forgive me. I've been sick for the past... what has it been?... uh... oh yeah like 4 days and I really didn't want to write this due to MAJOR writers block! Love you bye bye my beautiful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Tears **

**Episode, wait what?, 4**

**A/N I know I know, I've taken WAYYYYYY too long of a break and I'm sorry :( but I'm back now! Yeah? No? Just get on with the story? Sasuke and Naruto: YES YOU CRAZY BITCH! xXxYaoi-GODDESSxXx: Ok ok fine! Jeez, crazy mother fuckers! If you've seen Lena Katina's youtube October Video Blog then you'd understand.**

I woke up in my room the next day after me and Sasuke talked things over. He was going to be leaving soon and he said I could go with him if I wanted, but then Gaara showed up and said some crazy crap like, "You've been too side-tracked by this little bitch" And I was all like, "Hey I'm not a bitch" And then he was all like, "Yes you are" And I was all like, "No I'm not!"

And Sasuke was all like, "Shut up both of you! Naruto let Gaara finish." And so Gaara was all like, "Is that any way to yell at your bitch?" And Sasuke got mad and threw him out of the house but I think Gaara was referring to me but you never know.

Any way like I was saying, I woke up in my room and I was strangely cold. Ok I know what your thinking, _Vampires can't be cold, they're dead! WTH's wrong with this crazy little bitch! _Well let me tell you, I don't know! So I wanted to go see Sasuke but I ended up in the kitchen with Kiba and Ino, god I hate her, talking about Sasuke's work. Yeah, BORING~!

"Ok so let me get this straight, Sasuke is, like, the Alpha or something right?" I asked Kiba.

He nodded, "Yep you hit it right on the nose, Sasuke is the leader, or the head, of our clan. Sasuke leads us in everything we do, from fighting wars to signing treaties with neighboring covens." Kiba confirmed as Ino huffed.

"Why are we talking about Sasuke-Kun's work? I'm sure _you'd_ much rather hear about Sasuke-Kun's personal affairs." Ino offered me.

"Uh, no thanks. Last time we talked about this Sasuke told me some... _interesting _things so I'd really rather not talk about this stuff without him around."

"Without who around?" Sasuke's voice startled me so much I jumped. Sasuke put his hands on my shoulders in a soothing gesture and rubbed up and down.

"Sorry, you scared me." I apologized.

"I know, I felt it. You were talking about me, if I'm correct?" Sasuke asked me as he moved his hands to my back and rubbed.

I tilted my head back, exposing my neck to Kiba and Ino, and smiled at him, "Yeah, Kiba was telling me about your work." I told him.

"Oh? So what was the thing you didn't want to talk about unless I was around?" Sasuke asked.

I hesitated at this, "..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a warning voice.

I swallowed, hard, "Um... She was going to tell me about your..." _"About your personal affairs." _I finished in my head.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, "I see, Ino may I speak with you for a moment." Sasuke asked her.

I smirked triumphantly and she glared daggers at my forehead before she followed Sasuke.

"What do you think he's going to talk to her about?" I asked.

"Every one." Kiba sighed.

"Wha... What?" I stuttered.

"Every. Single. Freaking. One." Kiba hissed angrily.

"Kiba what are you talking about!" I demanded.

"_Calm down Naruto I'm sure your over reacting to whatever Kiba said." _Sasuke said in my head.

"_You don't understand Sasuke he said __every one. What does he mean by every one?" _I asked him but I felt Sasuke block his mind from me. I sighed and went back to listening to Kiba.

"Every one of you humans Sasuke brings home just to _feed_ on he ends up growing attached to. Sai, you heard of him from Ino, he was one of the humans Sasuke grew attached to..."

"_Naruto don't listen to a word he says he's..." _I tune out the of what Sasuke says and listen to Kiba.

"He committed suicide! Because Sasuke scared him so much! Naruto I don't know how you feel about Sasuke but I can tell you this, he doesn't feel the same."

"What are you talking about of course he does! He... he told me he loves me last night!" I protested, I could feel Sasuke trying to break the wall I put up in my mind.

"You don't think he hasn't told all the others that as well? Do you truly believe that Sasuke loves you? He's a vampire and he may have turned you but he turned half of the people here! You are no different then anyone else he's brought home. So get out! Get out before it's too late!" Kiba started to push me but then all the forces stopped and I was being held by someone.

"Kiba I do not want you telling people about my personal life _or _my past." Sasuke enunciated each word.

I stopped breathing, my body tensed up, I felt my heart quickening in my chest, my muscles ached with the need to run, and I started panicking. In my mind I started going over everything Sasuke and I had done together since I'd gotten here but I couldn't seem to remember anything.

I tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, suddenly feeling very small and week, "Wanna talk to you." I said in a hoarse voice.

Sasuke nodded and led me to his bedroom. When we entered he closed the door right behind me, the door brushing my butt. "Naruto if this is about..."

"Sasuke how do you really feel about me?" I cut him off.

"Wha-what?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"How do you feel about me?" I repeated.

"I love you Naruto, why?"

"Lie."

"What? Naruto it's not a lie." Sasuke argued.

"Lie." I repeated.

"Naruto what's wrong, why are you saying that?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba told me, about Sai. He said Sai killed himself, why'd he do that Sasuke? Kiba told me you told ever human you brought home you loved them. He said more than one, how many were there Sasuke?" I asked.

"No..." Sasuke whispered, but not in a way that he was worried that he was caught but in a reassuring way. "No, there were many humans I brought home Naruto, to feed off of. I refused to drink from you, you remember that? That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Naruto, our coven drinks from humans but not the way other vampires do. We drink from them when they're drunk and we never kill them.

When I was still a young vampire I had brought home many humans, Sai was the last human I had brought home. And he did kill himself, but not the way you're thinking. You think he probably jumped from a bridge or slit his wrists, no Sai told me to drink from him and to kill him.

He wanted to die and so I killed him and felt no guilt because he had told me to, do you understand now Naruto? I never hurt anyone without having a reason to and I have never loved nor will I ever love anyone as much as I love you." Sasuke explained.

"... I love you too." I replied softly, I moved closer to him. I pressed my forearms to my chest and then felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me.

"Naruto come with me when I leave to go to the neighboring coven." Sasuke offered again.

"No, I shouldn't. Gaara said I was too much of a distraction." I shook my head slightly against his chest. I tilted my head up to kiss his exposed chest from his black v-neck short sleeved shirt.

"Hum..." Sasuke hummed in response and kissed the top of my head.

I sighed, "Do you really want me to go?" I asked in defeat.

"I do, I don't trust you here with everyone, not everybody will like, I'm sorry about that." Sasuke replied softly.

"Mm, nah it's fine, you can't control everybody right?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"I should be able to, you're tired." Sasuke noted to himself.

"Yeah, kinda. Sleep with me?" I asked.

Sasuke smiled and picked me up bridal style. He carried me to my room and set me down on the bed. Sasuke sat down next to me and then kicked off his shoes. "Of course." Sasuke laid down next to me and I wrapped my arms around his stomach pulling myself close to him.

I fell asleep quickly and I had a beautiful dream about Sasuke and me in a meadow. Everything was perfect until someone who looked like the older version of Sasuke showed up and killed me...

**A/N OMG! LOL cliffy! I wonder how Sasuke will react? Hm? Oh well sorry this is soooo short I actually hate myself for leaving off like this but I wanted to give you guys an early Christmas present.**

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Ok so I got a really mean review on this story but the first chapter and obviously I got pissed and told the person off but I was just wondering, do I not make the warning right or something? I have a question, In my summary I put SasuNaru vampire fic, right? So why on Earth would you read something you don't even like? So now I'm going to be doing warnings because obviously there are people out there who don't read summaries. **

**Warning: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! BOYXBOY! SASUKE X NARUTO! DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ! If you do and you leave a comment, be warned that I will cuss you out so don't give a nasty review. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, we all know I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

Sasuke Uchiha was having a bad day. First Naruto woke up and told him he had a dream about an older version, Itachi, killing him and then going after Sasuke. Sasuke started to worry that Itachi was still alive but his fears got put to rest by Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's adviser. Sasuke then ran into Sakura who demanded to speak to him alone. She went on and on and on about how wrong homosexuality was and how Sasuke should just throw Naruto out on the street. Obviously Sasuke refused and told her to mind her own business and if she ever said such things to him again he would have no choice but to throw her out.

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

"Good morning Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he chewed up the food and swallowed it. "I'm fine, just tired is all."

"Do you need a nap?" Sasuke asked, he walked over to Naruto and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want to go to sleep again." Naruto whispered, "But I am starting to get thirsty." He added a tad bit louder.

"I will take you hunting tonight, yeah?" Sasuke offered, hoping Naruto would be able to keep his cool until then.

"Can I sleep with you until then?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, now?"

"Yes please." Naruto followed after Sasuke as he started to walk toward his room.

Sasuke had a fairly large room, it had a bookshelf on the left wall, which took up most of the space on the wall. In the right corner Sasuke's bed was angled diagonally and his side table was pressed against the wall. Sasuke's desk was a creamy white and was pressed into the center wall. Sasuke had a dark red office desk chair. Sasuke's walls were black and his bed was a shade darker then normal red. Sasuke's bookshelf was dark brown wood and his side table was black and blended in nicely with the walls. Sasuke's bed spread was red with black swirls all over it and two pillows with similar pillow cases.

Naruto was stunned, he'd never been in Sasuke's room before so seeing it like this was a surprise.

**-Naruto's POV-**

I stared at the room, too stunned to move or say anything.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

I shook my head, "No..."

"Sasuke-Kun!" That pink-haired girl, Sakura, called bursting into the room.

"What Sakura?" Sasuke asked her, his voice was cold as ice.

"Um... Gaara is here." She said.

"Tell him I can't visit with him right now," Sasuke replied.

"He says it's about your, um, Naruto. It's about Naruto." She said and she turned to me, "He doesn't want you to be with Sasuke-Kun when they're talking, though." With that she turned on her heals and left.

I paused at that and then turned to Sasuke, "I won't go anywhere, so you can go talk to him." I said. I walked over to Sasuke's platform bed and sat down on the fluffy mattress.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, though. You go to sleep, ok?" Sasuke requested of me. I nodded and laid down on the bed. Sasuke leaned down and kissed my forehead before he left.

**-Normal POV- **

Sasuke left the room and walked to the living room where he found Gaara sitting in the recliner. "Gaara." Sasuke greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgment. "Sasuke." Gaara replied. "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked the red head.

"I'm here because Naruto is becoming a problem and the Akatsuki are getting restless." Gaara replied as he twirled an envelope opener in his hands. "Gaara... Naruto is not a threat to anyone, maybe the girls but that is only because he has stolen my heart." Sasuke replied curtly. "That is the reason for their restlessness." Gaara replied.

"Gaara I do not know what you are trying to pull here but I _refuse_ to get rid of Naruto, if he goes then I do too." Sasuke said. "I understand your attachment to that lowly human but you do this ever three years Sasuke. Naruto will be no different." Gaara replied. "I do not believe that." "I know you don't but ask any one of your followers, they will tell you that you do this all the time." Gaara stated.

"That is not true, Naruto is the only human I have ever loved." Sasuke retorted. "Oh my God Sasuke! Naruto is the child of the strongest Akatsuki leader! Minato Uzumaki! _He _is the offspring of that terrible being, do you understand now?" Gaara yelled. Sasuke froze, there was no way that Naruto, _his _cute little Naru-chan, was the child of that... monster. "Sasuke I know it's hard to believe but you have to." Gaara said in a softer, kinder voice.

"I... I don't know... there is no way that Naruto, my Naruto, sweet innocent little Naruto is the child of that... _thing_." Sasuke said with disgust. "I understand Sasuke, it is hard to accept but you have to. You have one of two options, you can either let Naruto stay here and put your whole clan in danger or you can get rid of him and solve all your problems." Gaara replied.

Sasuke hesitated, he bit his lip as he thought hard, '_I don't want to "get rid of" Naruto, but I don't want to put the others in danger either. I will just have to talk to Naruto... no that won't work, Naruto can _not _know about this!_'

**A/N AHHH You all knew it was coming! The end... OF THE CHAPTER YOU STUPIDS! Anyway OMG I WAS GONE FOR 2 WEEKS! YES I ****DID **_**NOT**_** DIE! I was grounded :'( Yes I know so sad any Hoosiers I'm sowwy about not updating but I hope you forgive me because... I... have... CYBER COOKIES! Yeah so friggin review or else NO FRIGGIN CYBER COOKIES FOR YOU! PUT THAT IN YO JUICE BOX AND SUCK ON IT! Ok enough of my crazyness... yeah I'm, like, starving so I'm gonna go eat some food, sorry about this pointless babble GOODBYE... UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yeah no but really **

_**TBC**_


End file.
